


fluffvember 2018 - 30 days of xiuchen

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Side pairing: Sehun/Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: collection of short stories about my favorite pairing being domestic and disgusting and in love ❤(tags will be updated as we go and all stories are related to each other, just happening at different times!)





	1. day 1: Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 is for waking up together

Minseok opens his eyes and immediately regrets the decision, his whole head spinning and the room too bright to even be considered cozy. He takes in his surroundings and for a few brief seconds he panics, not knowing where he is until memories of last night come flooding in.

A loud club, his friends, Yixing paying drinks for all of them (he should remember to thank him later), wild dancing and Jongdae. There isn't much more he remembers but he knows this is Jongdae's bedroom from the wallpaper, so he must've come back to his younger friend's place somehow. Minseok turns his whole body around the familiar bed, trying his best to do it slowly as to not disturb Jongdae, who is probably the person he can feel and hear sleeping next to him and then he is graced with the beautiful face he's been quietly in love with for a while. Jongdae, who takes care of him when he's acting like an idiot and drinking more than he should because it's a Friday night and bored office employees don't always get the chance to let it loose. Jongdae who looks gorgeous even in his sleep, his hair a bit messy and mouth slightly agape. 

Minseok should really stop staring.

He returns to his original position of facing the wall near the bed instead of his friend's face and tries to gather his thoughts. It's not his first time in Jongdae's bedroom but it's definitely his first time sleeping here. Minseok wonders if he said or did anything remotely stupid last night like confessing eternal love or trying to kiss Jongdae and immediately feels bad for a while because if he did any of it, that's not the way things were supposed to go. Jongdae deserved better than a drunken confession.

He feels the bed shaking next to him and after a few hesitant seconds turns his head to see what is going on. Jongdae is already standing next to the bed checking his phone, scrolling down some app. He's wearing pajama pants and no shirt, Minseok realizes, before noticing Jongdae staring right back at him.

“Oh, did I wake you?” The brightness of the room makes it look like Jongdae has a halo around his head, his bed hair a bit too wild for him to look like an angel. 

“No, I've been awake for a few minutes,” Minseok says. This is comfortable, he could get used to waking up every morning to a bedroom full of Jongdae, and it's terrifying that this thought is the first thing to cross his mind. He remembers he still doesn't know what happened last night but Jongdae is not mad at him or anything so maybe nothing at all went down and he's just worrying by himself. It wouldn't be the first time. But this right now feels normal and Jongdae doesn't sound angry, so Minseok thinks he should just go on about his day and stop overthinking.

“We should go out for breakfast, I have nothing at home,” Jongdae is still scrolling his phone mindlessly. Minseok has never been so in love with anyone else.

He just mutters a “sure”, before Jongdae heads to his closet and throws some clothes on the bed, for Minseok to wear instead of his clubbing outfit. Minseok drags himself out of bed and heads for the bathroom, but Jongdae's voice stops him.

“I have some funny pics to show to you during breakfast, Baekhyun made a fool of himself last night,” Jongdae laughs and Minseok's heart feels so full, “and maybe we can also discuss how you said you're in love with me. After I have some food in me though.”

Minseok freezes and then laughs nervously. Jongdae still doesn't sound angry or disappointed or anything bad really. He heads for the bathroom to get washed up and changed and to gather his thoughts and courage a little, before heading to breakfast. He too needs some food in him before owning up to his drunk self and admitting to Jongdae what he should've long ago, he owes them both that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -All stories relate to each other and they're all about xiuchen, some sides characters will show up as well as some side relationships, but they'll mostly be mentioned and not developed like traditional side pairings.
> 
> -I tried adding a twist to the stories but sometimes they'll be exactly what the prompt of the day suggests
> 
> -I just hope I can finish this shaksdjs thanks for reading ❤
> 
> -day 2 will be for morning routines!


	2. day 2: Morning Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 is for morning routines

Jongdae blinks once, twice. The frying pan in front of him sizzling as if it's mocking him to do something about it. It's been a nearly whole month of waking up way earlier than he ever had to but this was a time when sacrifices were required. He lays the pancake batter mindlessly and waits before he can turn it around, he likes his pancakes a beautiful shade of brown that Minseok has called “burnt” more than once. 

He checks his phone and gives up on making more pancakes because he needs to be ready in five minutes. Jongdae inhales the one pancake he was able to cook and rushes to the bathroom to groom himself up a little. It’s barely 5:57 am and no one ever looked good at that time of the day but Jongdae can certainly try. For Minseok.

It’s gloomy outside, dark clouds announcing what is supposed to be another day of heavy rains and Jongdae is just thankful he has no reason to go outside today. This saturday will be dedicated to cleaning up the apartment a little and watching a movie or two. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the flashing screen of his phone.

“Hi babe,” he hears the voice he missed so much before the image on the video call actually appears. Stupid phone.

“I miss you,” Jongdae says before anything, and it’s been the same thing he has said for nearly month during their calls. He misses Minseok and wishes his husband would be back home with him so they could spend their free time together instead of Jongdae having to be up early in the morning so they can talk before Minseok sleeps. 

Minseok has been away, almost at the other side of the world, for nearly a month now, as a representative for his company, something about new acquisitions and numbers Jongdae doesn’t really understand but knows it’s important. It means his husband spends days at really long meetings or visiting investors and he barely had time to stroll around the city and take photos to send back to Jongdae like he promised he would. 

“I hope you’re not overworking yourself,” Jongdae muses when Minseok’s tired face appears on the screen. Even though it’s already late night for him Jongdae knows he just barely got to the fancy hotel the company is paying for him to stay in, probably after spending all day talking to people in suits. His husband looks smaller these days and it hurts Jongdae to see him like this. He has been holding out on some major news for his husband, and he was gonna wait until he got back, but this is something that could lift Minseok’s spirits a little so he decides to share it over the video call, even if it feels like it should be said in person. Oh well.

“I’m doing fine. I just miss you a lot, seeing your face through a phone screen isn’t enough,” Minseok also _sounds_ tired and Jongdae wants to touch him, kiss him, tell him he’s allowed to rest once in a while. “I saw something it reminded me of you today, but you have to wait a whole week to find out what it is. Can you believe I’ll be home in a week and we’ll have breakfast together instead of you eating pancakes at 6 am just so you can answer my calls and me eating breakfast food at 9 pm just to pretend I’m closer to you.”

Jongdae smiles, his husband is so cute. “What are you doing tomorrow?” Jongdae asks out of habit. Minseok seems to be in deep thinking but Jongdae interrupts him before he can answer.

“I have something to tell you,” he says and Minseok looks confused, “I was gonna wait until next week when you’re home but it can’t wait. I was never that good at keeping secrets.”

“You totally are though, you still haven’t told anyone about Sehun being in love with Junmyeon,” Minseok smiles, “I miss them too by the way. I miss everyone.”

“I know, baby, when you come home we’ll invite them all for dinner. But that’s not important right now,” Jongdae knows this is one of those life-changing moments movies and songs keep telling you about and he wants to make sure of everything, even if it’s a little too late for them to go back on their decision. “They called.”

“Who called?” Minseok wants to know, “Sehun and Junmyeon?”

“No, no,” Jongdae tries to fight a smile, “the adoption agency. We’re officially in the waiting to become parents” Minseok goes mute and Jongdae thinks his connection died for an instant. “Minseok? Babe?”

“Dae,” he starts and Jongdae feels his eyes fill with tears. “We’re gonna have a kid.”

“We’re gonna have a kid,” Jongdae repeats and tries his best not to cry. “I wanted to tell you in person but I couldn’t wait, I’m sorry?”

“It’s okay, it’s more than okay, I’m so happy I wanna scream right now but the other hotel guests might not enjoy it,” Minseok laughs, “Listen, next week we’re celebrating this as soon as I’m back. I love you so much, you know that right? I can't wait for us to get to know our baby. ”

“I love you too,” Jongdae gives his husband the biggest smile he can muster. “You should go to sleep now, you look really tired.”

“Talk to me a bit longer, I miss you so much,” he says and then pleads, “Sing to me,” and Jongdae can’t say no to that. He sings and watches Minseok’s eyes flutter. He must be so tired. 

“Good night babe, get some proper rest,” Jongdae says and after Minseok wishes him a good day he turns the call off. He considers going back to the kitchen to make some more pancakes but ultimately decides going back to bed seems like the most reasonable call. It’s thundering outside now and Jongdae hears the rain against his window while climbing the bed and covering himself even if it’s not that cold inside.

He thinks about the news he just delivered to his husband, thinks about how much he misses him and how many pancakes he’s gonna cook for Minseok when the other is home. And then Jongdae thinks about them together, going on about their morning routine, cooking breakfast for their little son or daughter before dropping them off at school, laughing and having the best time of their lives. 

He can’t wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -All stories relate to each other and they're all about xiuchen, some sides characters will show up as well as some side relationships, but they'll mostly be mentioned and not developed like traditional side pairings.
> 
> -I tried adding a twist to the stories but sometimes they'll be exactly what the prompt of the day suggests
> 
> -I just hope I can finish this shaksdjs thanks for reading ❤
> 
> -day 3 will be for doing laundry!


	3. day 3: Doing Laundry

Minseok is bored, so bored that he actually begged his mom for some errands to run before their big family christmas dinner. She gave him a list of groceries, instructions to pick up flowers from Mrs. Lee’s shop (“Yellow flowers, not red, she’ll try to give you red!”) and a slip from the laundry shop for the christmas-themed tablecloth she had dry cleaned. He absolutely doesn’t want to do any of that, but after being at home, back from college, for four days, he’s already restless, so anything that gets him out seems appealing at the moment. 

He decides to drop by the laundry shop first, the same one his family went to since he was a kid, but instead of familiar faces he’s greeted by a guy probably around his age, a beautiful tiny face that currently doesn’t give off the impression of someone who’s happy to be doing this today, making him look like a grumpy kitten. Minseok could bet his life that the guy would look even better when smiling. It makes him want to see the guy smile.

“How can I help you?” The Grumpy Kitten says, a lack of enthusiasm in his voice very telling that he wishes to be there as much as Minseok.

“Uh,” Minseok says and then hands him the piece of paper with a brief description of the item (“festive christmas tablecloth”), “I’m here for this.”

“I’ll be back with your item soon,” the handsome guy says before heading to the back of the store.

Minseok suddenly forgets all the other errands he’s supposed to do and considers bringing all his clothes to the laundry shop just so he can stare at this guy some more. He mentally slaps himself for being like this but it’s been so long since he’s been remotely attracted to anyone and there’s no harm in a little flirting when they’ll never see each other once again, right?

The guy is back in less than a minute, empty-handed.

“What does the tablecloth looks like? Maybe the paper fell because I can't find this number?” There’s a little pout at the end of the sentence and Minseok discovers being a “panicked gay” is a very real thing. He really needs to date more.

“I actually have no idea what it looks like, my mom dropped it here the other day and I’m not even sure why because she has like four other different christmas tablecloths she could use, that woman,” Minseok starts blabbering because he wants the guy to talk to him longer, maybe they can laugh together at this little anecdote-

“You kids are so disrespectful to your parents, how can you call your mom “that woman” and not know what kind of tablecloth you have at home? What are you? 15? You should be nicer to your family, brat!” 

Minseok is so taken aback he starts laughing so hard he has to hold onto the counter. Angry Handsome Grumpy Kitten guy just stares at him, confused.

“I’m 20 and I haven’t lived in the same house as my parents for two years,” he says, “this is funny because you don’t look much older than 15 yourself.”

The guy starts a string of apologies, tripping over his words a few times, but Minseok is mostly amused, especially when the boy mentions being two years younger than him. He keeps apologizing and runs to the back of the store again, returning a few minutes later with the presumed tablecloth.

“I’m truly sorry,” the pout is back and Minseok couldn’t really be angry at such a cute man. “I was supposed to be hanging out with my friends because it’s my first time home from college, but I’m stuck here working the family shop on christmas eve because my younger cousin feigned sickness to get out of this duty so my aunt stayed home with him. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this when we don’t know each other, but I guess now you know why I’m angry at teenagers today,” he offers, speaking faster than Minseok’s brain can process. "I'm sorry."

“I’m Kim Minseok,” so now you know me and it’s less weird,” he smiles, the smile that charms people and he knows it.

“Kim Jongdae,” he says, and then the angry kitten, no, Kim Jongdae, smiles back. Minseok confirms every suspicion he had: it's is the cutest, warmest smile ever.

He goes home later that day with all the groceries, yellow flowers (“She really tried to give me red ones!”), the correct christmas themed tablecloth and a new friend, a beautiful angry pouty cute friend who goes by the name of Kim Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -their hometown is not far from Minseok's college, but he saw the chance to live away and he TOOK IT
> 
> -maybe Jongdae goes to the same college, who knows?
> 
> -day 4 is for night in!


	4. day 4: Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4 is for night in!

Minseok opens his second can of beer of the night. He promised himself he wouldn't drink more than two, but they're mashing so well with the warm summer night that he might crush his own resolution. Jongdae has been away, back in their hometown, for a couple of days, for his nephew’s birth, and Minseok had a rough week at work, so sitting alone in his apartment drinking beer and watching a movie seems like the best option for a friday night.

There are three short knocks on the door, followed by another impatient noise. Minseok isn't expecting any company, and he definitely isn't expecting Sehun to be outside his apartment, stoic face and eyes a little puffy, as if he hasn’t slept well in days.

“Sehunnie? What's up? Did something happen?”

“Can we talk?” Sehun likes to listen to people and he always gives great advice but he's not the kind of person who would seek out others for a talk, especially not on a friday night.

Minseok gestures for him to come in and his younger friend doesn’t hesitate to make his way to the couch after kicking his shoes near the door, while Minseok heads for the kitchen. They clearly need beer for this. The movie hasn’t been paused and Sehun takes it upon himself the duty to at least mute the TV, as Minseok reappears, handing Sehun a bottle.

“How did you know you wanted to spend your whole life with Jongdae?”

It’s a very direct question and Minseok would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about it a few (or many) times before, and he doesn’t want to lie to his friend. “I never said that,” Minseok tries and Sehun just gives him a pointed look.

“We both know you do, probably already bought a ring and planned a whole proposal, something small and sweet, because flashy isn’t your style.”

Sehun knows him too well it’s almost scary.

“Fine, I’ve thought about it. But there wasn’t a big moment or anything, it’s just a series of realizations. Daily things that make me think that I wouldn’t mind doing this for a long, long time.” 

He waits for a reply but Sehun stays quiet for a few moments, before taking a sip at the beer already going warm in his hand. “Junmyeon has a date tonight, and I’m not taking it well that he canceled his plans with me to go meet someone else.”

Minseok knew where this was heading, it was evident to him in the way Sehun acts so freely around Junmyeon when no one else gets the same reaction. At first, he figured it was just a crush because Junmyeon was handsome and kind, so easy to like, and Sehun dated his fair share of assholes. But then it wouldn’t stop and they keep growing closer and closer, relentlessly being teased by their whole group of friends and playing along, and Minseok worried it was something more. Having feelings for a close friend could only end in one of two ways: like him and Jongdae or Baekhyun and Yixing; or in someone getting hurt.

“I might be in love with him and I don’t know what to do,” Sehun looks small despite his height and impressive shoulder length, and Minseok hates seeing him like that. 

“You don’t have to do anything just yet, but you can’t blame him for not knowing," Minseok says, "and yes, it’s tiring being in love with someone so close to you and not having the guts to tell them. Then your brain tricks you into thinking they’re hurting you on purpose by dating other people. If you want to go ahead and let him know, that’s great, but if you’re not ready for it, I always have beer and a guest bedroom for you to sleep on, you know that.”

Neither of them says anything after that, sipping their beers leisurely and watching the still muted movie. Minseok puts his bottle down and says he has something to show Sehun and heads to his bedroom. When he returns, there’s a box in his hands.

“Proposal over a quiet homemade dinner and wine, that’s what I have planned.”

Sehun smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sehun makes an appearance and yes he's a fool for Junmyeon
> 
> -day 5 is for holding hands


End file.
